total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
The Magnificent 8 Cowboys
'The eight remaining contestants are faced with a series of trust challenges, and they are each paired up to do the challenge, but is temporarily merged in which someone wins and chooses their crush to be immune with. The one who had to ride the horse was the schemer, but in the end it was a great player from last season due to wanting to solve a major conflict, that ended in a tearful goodbye for some people.' Synopsis On the girls cabin, Sky wakes up after a dream about Duncan, and the girls soon greet one another, and wonder what they will be doing today. Sky goes outside to speak to Duncan, but he is already speaking to Scott. What she does not know is that Scott and Duncan are speaking about how the girls have a huge numbers advantage over them, and that they need to drive a wedge between the girls in order to gain more votes, and to not be targets. Soon after, Chris tells them the challenge is a bunch of trust exercises, and that they will be working in pairs; Scott and Sugar, Sky and Samey, Lindsay and Katie, and Duncan and Cody being the pairs. The first part of the challenge consists of one person standing under a roof, while the other jumps on them, with the person who fails to catch their teammate loses that part of the challenge. Sugar jumps on Scott, completely crushing him (which she apologizes for and he forgives her), whereas Sky and Samey pulled off the first part of the challenge with no ease whatsoever. After him and Sugar are eliminated from the challenge, Scott sees this as time to sabotage the girls, so he throws a small rock at Sky, and claims that it was Samey (which he is proud of in the confessional) and the two girls start to argue (but still managed to perform well enough in the second challenge, as Sky had to trust Samey to not poison her with a snake, with Lindsay and Katie also finishing, causing Cody and Duncan to be eliminated from the challenge during the second round. The final part of the challenge is that the now disbanded teams have to search for Fang and bring him back to Chris. Many of them struggle to find Larry, but Samey is the first person to find him and bring him back to Chris, causing her to win the challenge. As a reward, she also gets to choose another member to be immune, which causes her to choose her crush Duncan to also be immune, which makes him happy. After the challenge is completed, there is a lot of strategy that is being discussed; Samey convinces Lindsay to vote off Sky, Sky campaigns for people to vote off Sugar, which the latter finds out about, and campaigns people to vote out Sky, but at the end, Sky and Sugar are tied for 2 votes (Scott and Sugar voted for Sky, Duncan and Sky vote off Sugar), but Scott ends up having the most votes, and is told he is eliminated by three votes (Lindsay, Katie, and Samey). Feeling regretful for eliminating him last season, and wanting to make it up to Scott, Sky tells everyone that she quits in his place, shocking everyone. She says goodbye to Lindsay and Katie, and kissing Duncan before she rides off on the horse. Elimination Ceremony Still in the Running Cast Trivia Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Merged Episodes Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2